Stray
by Banexx
Summary: They find an omega with a child curled up against a tree. [I don't own Bangtan. This is Omegaverse. This is platonic Vxall, Vkook, vmin, vmon, vhope, taegi, taejin, taekook]


One day the BTS pack find an Omega in their territory.

The omega has been sleeping in the woods near their cottage, autumn leaves covering him. He's with a pup, a little small boy somewhere around three years old curled in his arms.

They don't know what to do at first. They stand around murmuring to each other before Jimin has enough and complains they need to get to work. They can't just leave the Omega however, not when he's in their territory. A tress passer is a tress passer no matter their secondary gender.

When the Omega wakes up, Jungkook's there to see it. The male jostles the child in the process, waking the little one up along with him. The Omega freezes almost immediately. He must've registered Jungkook's scent, the Alpha thought. Jungkook gives credit to the Omega for not panicking. It must be nerve-wracking. It wouldn't be the first-time people panicked at their mostly Alpha pack.

The Omega stays quiet, tucking his pup into his chest. His eyes shine bright green in response to Jungkook's purple.

"What's your name?"

A pause.

"Who's asking?"

"The owner of this land. Of which you're also in. Who are you?"

"No one."

Jungkook frowns. He doesn't say anything, all too familiar with this route of conversation. He stares instead, long and hard until the male cracks under his gaze. He supposes that may be a quirk that comes with being an Alpha.

"My name's Taehyung. Look we'll be out of your hair soon. I didn't have much choice yesterday."

Jungkook quirks a brow. The pup's squished up against his father's chest, his little hands clutch on Taehyung's sweater. Very quiet, well behaved.

"Who says I'm worried?"

Taehyung pauses, he tilts his head sideways.

Jungkook looks to their house. The field of crops are just to the other part. He sees Jimin and Namjoon on the field collecting vegetables. They're looking back at him. They don't make their way over.

Jungkook wonders if they've all agreed to let Jungkook figure this one out. He's the youngest. A test maybe.

"You can stay with us for a bit. It's quite alright. We've got plenty of resources to take in extra people to be honest."

Taehyung's eyes widen. Jungkook's never seen such big eyes. Such pretty eyes. He doesn't see much Omegas out and about, they're scarce. He's heard the stories, of their scents driving Alphas and even Betas crazy. Their breath-taking beauty and calm demeanours, able to diffuse heated situations. Jungkook can attest to one of those rumours at the moment. He's also sensible. He is going to treat a person right until they give him a reason not to.

He hopes Taehyung agrees. Taehyung's a stranger, but something's pulling at Jungkook's core. He wants Taehyung despite only just meeting him. Not like when he's in a rut and want's an Omega – it's different.

"Oh...um Th-Thank you."

Jungkook gives a smile and hopes it's reassuring. Taehyung gets up with his pup in his arms. The child rests his head on Taehyung's shoulder, eyes half lidded. Taehyung's clothes are dirty, Jungkook wonders how long Taehyung's been trekking in the woods.

He later figures why he feels strangely protective of the male. Why he wants to get Taehyung and his pup to look after them.

Taehyung's pregnant.

/-/-/

They get along well. Taehyung makes friends easily with the kind group. The cottage is small but Jungkook – the only one with his own room – moves out of his room so Taehyung and his pup could take it. They're all welcoming, giving Taehyung things he sure as heck never worked for. Nor does he have to worry about his next source of food. They play with little Joon too.

Taehyung is in his room. Joon is in his lap and he rocks them both, hoping to get his son sleepy enough for his afternoon nap.

The door suddenly opens, making Joon jolt. Taehyung shushes him, getting the pup back to his calm state.

It's Namjoon.

"Oh sorry, I can come back later if you want."

Taehyung sees the Beta has a packet of nappies hanging from his hand. The city is far and they don't go there often — they're pretty self-sufficient because of that — but the pack would sometimes get him things. He always appreciates it.

"No it's ok."

Joon is practically sleeping at this point. Taehyung wipes his son's drool and stands up with him. He walks over to the bed where he already has Joon's blankets spread out. He places the pup down and covers him, making sure the pillows are on both sides, so he doesn't tumble out of the bed. Namjoon is still waiting awkwardly by the door. Taehyung goes to him, not wanting to make him wait any longer. He takes the pack of nappies from him.

"Thank you Namjoon."

The Beta blinks then grins. "No problem."

/-/-/

Taehyung lives with them for the next few months. Hoseok watches the Omega's stomach get bigger month by month. It's so very obvious now that Taehyung's not leaving anytime soon. Hoseok wouldn't be too comfortable letting him leave either, even if the Omega wanted to. One kid and one on the way, no mate ... not a good idea for Taehyung to leave in Hoseok's opinion. Then again Hoseok doesn't know when he'll ever be comfortable with Taehyung or Joon leaving. The two have already warmed their way into his heart.

Joon is super cute. The quiet boy has broken out of his shell and now he's loud. He runs around the house all the time, you'll always know where he is by the noise. He's also an early riser so sometimes he comes into Hoseok's room and wakes him up. That's usually not so fun, but Hoseok manages to get the boy to cuddle with him and go back to sleep.

Taehyung helps at the farm. Nothing too big for obvious reasons. He helps with the fruits, detaching the them away from their stems and putting them into their assigned buckets. Joon's there most of the time – he's where ever his father is.

/-/-/

No one knows where Taehyung's mate is. Taehyung doesn't talk about his time before joining them. Yoongi doesn't know why, but they don't pry. If Taehyung doesn't want to tell, then who are they to ask? Taehyung and his pup are happy, healthy, with them, who wants to ruin that?

All he knows is Taehyung's the one who decided to leave, and they let him. Yoongi tries not to let that get to him. That they'd let a pregnant Omega, with a three-year-old leave on his own. He tries not to judge because he doesn't know the full story but it's hard.

Joon jumps on his back giggling above him. Yoongi grunts at the pup's antics.

"Joon don't jump on people's backs," Taehyung's voice.

Yoongi lifts his head off the couch when Taehyung gets closer. The Omega is seven months in. He's huge. Yoongi never thought he'd see a pregnant Omega so soon, but here they are. Taehyung lifts Joon from his back. It's funny to see the Omega try to hold Joon somehow without his tummy getting in the way.

Yoongi lays his chin on the back of his hands. He stares on as Taehyung sits down on the other couch. Joon can't sit on his lap so he puts the pup next to him. A bib goes around the pup's tiny neck.

Something warm and soft settles in Yoongi's heart whenever he sees Taehyung feed his child. Something fuzzy that makes him feel content and at ease deep down. He gets it whenever he sees Taehyung with Joon. In their own world, a parent and child bond that Yoongi wonders if he'll ever experience one day.

Taehyung kisses Joon every few seconds, his neck, his cheek, his forehead, everywhere. Joon takes it in stride, giggling whenever his father nuzzles into his neck, scenting him.

Yoongi's heart softens. He also thinks of Taehyung's lips and how soft and pink they look. Wonders how they'd feel.

/-/-/

Taehyung's water breaks when he's out in the field with Seokjin.

After Taehyung complains of being stuck in the house all day long, Seokjin decides to take him out. It's not far, just to the field. Seokjin drives the truck to plow the wheat with Taehyung as his passenger. Taehyung has a hat on, his skin protected with sunscreen because it's hot out. Joon's sitting at the back, behaving himself. It was the one condition Seokjin gave the pup so he could join them.

Seokjin only plows one line of soil when Taehyung gasps.

"You ok?" He asks, half his attention is on the field, the other half on Taehyung.

"N-No," the Omega's voice cracks. His face is flushed red, eyes squeezed shut from what Seokjin could see. Taehyung let's out a whimper, hands over his baby bump, legs shaking. "My wo- My water b-broke."

Seokjin stops the truck, quickly turning the engine off.

"Joon can you please run inside and let the others know Seokjin needs help for daddy?"

Seokjin helps unbuckle the little boy.

"What wrong daddy?"

"Everything's going to be fine, alright? Go call the others, daddy needs help."

Joon gets out, his orange hat falls off but he doesn't seem to care. Seokjin doesn't get to watch his little legs run to the house.

Seokjin gets Taehyung - who's panting heavily, sweat collecting on his forehead – out of his seat.

/-/-/

The labour is unfortunately long but a tiny pup by the name of Taeli is born.

No one mentions the blonde and not black hair that sprouts out of her head. They don't get to see her often. She hardly leaves the room, her immune system still too weak.

/-/-/

Jimin watches Taehyung run around to hide behind their tractor.

"I'm still gonna get you Taehyung!"

The Omega screams, running away as Jimin tries to spray him with the hose. Jimin skids to a stop from chasing Taehyung and pivots to run the other way around the tractor. Taehyung doesn't notice his change of plans so Jimin catches him off guard and hoses him. Taehyung screams and yells for Jimin to stop but all the Alpha does is laugh. Payback feels great. He runs around chasing Taehyung with the hose, till he decides he's had his fill.

"I only sprayed you just a little bit, not fair!"

Jimin laughs. Taehyung's drenched from head to toe, it's hilarious.

"You started it!"

Taehyung gives up being angry and laughs with him.

Jimin goes to turn the water off. Taehyung walks behind him. The male hits him over the head. It doesn't hurt so Jimin let's it go.

"You're doing my laundry boy, how dare you get me this wet?"

Jimin feigns disgust, "Boy?"

He makes the mistake of turning around. Taehyung's smiling at him. His hair is wet and hangs over his eyes, clothes sticking to his body; showing all the dips, curves and edges. Jimin's eyes linger and he hopes Taehyung doesn't notice.

"Duh," Taehyung says shoving him.

Jimin gets a whiff of Taehyung's Omegan scent. He doesn't know if his noes is broken or not but Taehyung's scent has been sweeter the past few days. Maybe it's not just him. He's pretty sure he saw Jungkook's noes flare when Taehyung walked by him yesterday.

Jimin's lips are dry. It's hot. He licks his lips and turns back around.

"We should go back in, before the pups wake up.

/-/-/

Jimin really has no business standing out in the hallway like this.

but Taehyung smells so _so_ good.

His hand is hovering over the Omega's door. He's conflicted. Jimin wants to go in but doesn't at the same time. He's sad to say he stands there for a full five minutes before gathering enough courage to knock. Taehyung's voice is quiet when he answers.

Jimin grips the door knob a bit too tight when he opens the door. He's too stiff he realizes. The Alpha instantly stills at the sight before him. Taehyung's applying lotion to his skin, his left leg propped up for easy access. His silk robs barely hang on him, one shoulder completely bare. Jimin tries to look away, he tries really hard.

The room smells so overwhelmingly _Taehyung_. He's taken up the whole room with his scent and it's too sweet. It's sticky in Jimin's throat. His lungs feel invaded. The light is a dimly orange-ish glowing lamp. Jimin sees the pups in their cribs – matching ones that Yoongi made, the carpenter he is.

"Sorry I – um. I should probably come another time sorry for bo –"

"No," Taehyung's quick to stop him from running away. "Stay."

Jimin feels nervous, he feels Taehyung can read him. Like all this feelings are written on his body. He stays.

Taehyung beckons him to his bed. Somehow Jimin gathers the courage to go over, or it could be because how can anyone refuse Taehyung? He sits on the bed.

"I – ah..." Taehyung fiddles with his fingers. It's cute. Taehyung's actually nervous for once. "I'm in pre-heat...Can- ah...Can you stay with me?"

Jimin feels like there's cotton in his mouth so he doesn't speak for a few seconds.

"Here? You mean for the night?"

"Yeah but not like – we're not gonna you know...just cuddle."

"Oh...sure."

Awkwardness will be the death of him. But then Taehyung gives him one of his signature smiles. The one that makes Jimin swoon and feel nothing but love.

Jimin's already in his pyjamas so all he has to do is get in. Taehyung closes the light and gets into the bed. Jimin's heart is oddly not pounding like he thought it would. Instead it's calm, it feels natural for Taehyung to settle down into his arms. Jimin dares to hug Taehyung back.

Taehyung is facing his chest, rubbing his face on Jimin, scenting him and not knowing what it's doing to the Alpha. Jimin's never been so close to Taehyung but it felt so right. Taehyung's warm, soft and sweet. He kisses Taehyung's head without realising it.

Taehyung lets out a little mew.

Jimin shudders. He pushes on, nuzzling into Taehyung's face and neck. Taehyung let's him, letting out content whines. Jimin breathes, it fanning out on Taehyung's neck. The Omega shivers.

Jimin can't take it anymore, he kisses Taehyung on the lips. His lips are as soft as Jimin thought they would be, no softer, squishier. Taehyung whines into the kiss and it does things to Jimin. Taehyung doesn't push him away.

Jimin thinks this isn't what Taehyung meant when he invited him to bed.

Jimin kisses Taehyung's neck, then back to his lips. He rests his head on the pillow, gently stroking Taehyung's hair.

They sleep.

No one mentions how they smell heavily of each other the next day.

/-/-/

"I left my old pack because my relationship with my mate was going downhill."

Taehyung is nursing Taehi in the living room. It doesn't faze Jungkook, it's practically the norm now. Taehyung has a blue blanket covering him and the baby. Joon is on the other side of the couch, wrapped in a fluffy brown blanket. The pup had whined about being taken inside and sleeping alone, so Taehyung let him nap next to him.

"I –" a pained expression emerges on Taehyung's face, "I had gone into heat and slept with- ah," Taehyung looks away, exhaling. He doesn't cry but Jungkook sees his eyes turn red and watery. "I slept with someone else during my heat. Of course _Jo_ – my mate wasn't happy. I was pregnant again ... with someone else's ..."

Taehyung rests his head on one hand, covering his face like he's trying to hide. He leant on the armrest. His thumb brushes Taehi's hair, combing all the strands together. His touch is tender and loving despite the conversation's topic.

"It didn't work out between us. So I decided to leave. I hope ... I hope he's doing well. With someone better."

Jungkook doesn't have anything to say. He's been sitting on the floor, so he shifts over towards Taehyung. The alpha rests his head on the Omega's thigh, hoping if anything, he's providing some sort of comfort.

They sit in silence. Taehyung brushes Jungkook's hair.

/-/-/

News travels in whatever way it needs to in their house. Even if that meant unintentional Chinese whispers.

Namjoon finds out the reason why Taehyung left his old pack. Jimin tells him. Jimin knows because Seokjin and Yoongi were talking about it. They got it from Hoseok and the only reason Hoseok knows, is because he overheard Taehyung telling Jungkook in the living room.

No one brings it up because it's still none of their business, but it doesn't settle well with Namjoon to just leave it.

He tells Taehyung as much. He let's himself be the shoulder for Taehyung to cry on. To be the person Taehyung can tell everything and anything to, without worrying about judgment.

And Taehyung does.

Taehyung cries and cries, using Namjoon's shoulder to catch his tears. Uses Namjoon to catch him so he doesn't hit the ground. Namjoon wonders how long Taehyung has been holding it in. If there were sleepless nights or tear stained pillow that went unknown.

Taehyung wakes up Taehi, the little baby instantly crying for her father. Namjoon should've picked a better time, or at least a place the baby isn't sleeping in. Taehyung goes to his child's aid and picks the pup up. He shushes her, rocking her back to sleep.

Namjoon takes it as his cue to leave. He quietly walks to the door, opening it. The heat from the heater escapes into the hallway. They've been turning the indoor heater on since winter began. Taehyung's room is always warmer, he didn't want any of the kids to catch colds.

"Namjoon."

The Beta turns around.

"Thank you."

Namjoon simply smiles. "No problem, Taehyung."

He closes the door after himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading and hope you liked it! All Reviews are welcome :D


End file.
